


Bills, Bills, Bills

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [41]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami worries about student loans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bills, Bills, Bills

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #445 'Debt.'

Cami sighed as she looked at the stack of bills sitting on the kitchen table. Now that she was finished with grad school, she had to worry about paying back student loans on top off all her other bills.

The problem was she still hadn’t found a job in psychology, which meant she was trying to pay off her debt on a bartender’s salary.

Her cellphone rang. Looking at it, she saw it was Davina. “Hello” she said into the phone.

“Let’s go out tonight” Davina said as a greeting.

Cami paused before saying “Okay.”

The bills could wait until tomorrow; what she needed was a night out with her girlfriend.


End file.
